Concentrating solar thermal power plants utilize heliostats to reflect light onto a central receiver. Varying flux requirements for the central receiver often necessitate moving a greater, or fewer, number of heliostats to a position that allows them to direct light onto the central receiver. If heliostats are not directing light onto a central receiver then they may be directing light to some other position. An indiscriminate aiming strategy, for the heliostats not directing light at a central receiver, may cause damage to wildlife, e.g., birds, and/or plant equipment.